


January Smut Challenge

by renegadejaybird (vitious)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Bondage, Dom/sub, Gunplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/renegadejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 Porn drabbles in 20 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Power!Bottom Tim

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: JayTimDick

“Tim… I can’t—” Dick let out a choked-off moan and bowed his head, the rhythm of his hips faltering.   
  
Gasping, the smaller man beneath him nuzzled the naked thigh it rested on, forcing himself to focus. “I-it’s okay, Dick.  It’ll help me take Jason.”   
  
That results in a strangled sound from the head of the bead, where Jason lays, hands tied securely to the iron-rod headboard and a tie between his lips, serving as a makeshift gag.  His gaze kept shifting from Dick to Tim and back again, thick arms straining against his restraints and, really, the youngest of the three couldn’t blame him.  After all, he’d been hard since before he’d gotten pinned down and bound, and Tim was only giving him enough stimulation to keep him hard and wanting.   
  
Tim felt Dick’s hands tighten on his hips, felt him go still behind him and let out a low moan as he came.  He gave the other man a few moments, let him recover, his tongue darting out to wet his lips when he felt the older man slowly draw out of him.  Only then did he move, crawling up Jason’s body to straddle his hips, his hands tracing over the muscles of his chest and torso.  Reaching up he gently undid the other man’s gag, rubbing his jaw to soothe the any ache in it, noting that Dick had moved to lay beside them.   
  
“You’re gonna kill me, Kid.” Jason managed, his breathing labored already.   
  
“La petit mort.” Tim answered, simply, a small smirk curving his lips as he took reached back, fingers curling around the other man’s length, and slowly began to sink down.   
  
He had to give Jason credit for not bucking, for not driving up into him when it was obvious that he wanted to.  Tim moaned, head tipping back, pleasure rolling through him both from the physical sensation and the fact that he was controlling his body, keeping himself from orgasm simply because he could.  Once he was fully seated on the other man’s length he let his head roll forward, eyes heavy-lidded as he stared down at Jason, watching the sweat roll down his bared through as it worked.  
  
“What’s… That mean?” Jason’s questioned, his voice a little breathless.   
  
“Orgasm.  Though it translates to ‘the little death.’” Tim explained, slowly lifting his hips and lowering them in the same fashion, enjoying the frustrated groan it drew from Jason.   
  
“Fitting.” the other man breathed before moaning when Dick, who’d shifted closer, moved to kiss him.  
  
“I’m not done with you yet, Dick.” Tim murmured, moving a little faster, eyes fluttering with pleasure.  
  
Dick broke the kiss, face flushed before he nodded, eyes fluttering as he moved to press his forehead against Jason’s collarbone; Tim liked it when they let him do this and, in the end, everyone walked away satisfied.


	2. Gunplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JayDami   
> Warning: Underage

Every brush of the gun, already warmed by his skin, across his length makes him shudder.  In his mind he knows it isn’t loaded, in fact Jason had removed the clip and opened the chamber in front of him to show him before they even started.  However it was difficult to remember when he was blindfolded, bound, and kneeling on cold, unforgiving concrete, the only warmth coming from the gentle wash of the other man’s breath as he speaks to him.   
  
“Wow, Kid.” he breathes, his smirk evident in his voice.  “You’re making a mess of my gun.”   
  
Damian wishes he could snarl out a scathing retort but Jason was smart, had gagged him, so all he could do was twist his head away in silent defiance.  This draws a dark chuckle from the older man’s throat, one that made the teen’s throat work around the sudden lump that had become lodged in it.  Desire coiled in his gut as the barrel of the weapon pressed against the tip of his length, gently circling it and causing Damian’s hips to jerk.    
  
Suddenly fingers grab a fistful of his hair and jerk backwards, making the teen’s back bow and his cock jerk.  “Always so domineering yet it gets you off for someone to take you down a peg, doesn’t it?”  
  
Damian wants to spit in his face, wants to struggle, wants to protest and spew insults out him, simply out of instinct.  However that’s why he’s bound in a manner that makes it incredibly difficult to move, why he’s gagged, why he’s naked with only his hearing as an asset.  Only then can he stop fighting just a little, only then can he give in to lust and depravity, to forgetting about pride and strength and just _feel_.  Todd knew what he needed because he needed it, too; it was an unspoken truth between them.   
  
Damian sucked in a quick breath through his nose when Jason’s mouth closed around the front of his exposed throat, teeth dragging lightly over the sides of his trachea.  Later he’d deny the muffled sound, one he refused to call a _whimper_ , that came from his throat, his entire body trembling a little.  Damian had to struggle not to whip his head around when he heard the firearm clatter to the floor, but moaned in appreciation when gloved fingers curled around his length, slowly stroking.   
  
“I’m going to take you apart, Brat.” Jason murmured as his mouth slid up to trail across Damian’s jaw. “Piece by piece, until there’s nothing but this.”   
  
Damian just moaned and let his head bow, his entire body trembling; he couldn’t even bring himself to mentally protest the words.  Jason had always made good on his little promises, had never failed to impress or conquer in this particular arena.  All Damian could do was give in and weather what was to come. 


	3. Celebration Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JayDick

Jason was starting to enjoy the whole ‘anniversary’ thing.  Dick was all smiles and affection, all sweet, gentle kisses and teasing touches.  They didn’t do anything really romantic if he was being honest, just took a day to themselves with good food and liquor.  However Dick surprised him later in the evening by shoving him down against the arm of their couch and kissed him hungrily.  
  
Somewhere along the way he’d lost his boxers, sneaky bastard, and Dick had somehow grabbed the lube and a condom from one of their little hiding places.  One of the acrobat’s hands was between his legs, preparing himself, causing Dick to moan against Jason’s neck and rub against him.  Swallowing, the younger man slid his hands over his lover’s back, his side, nails dragging over his thighs in silent encouragement as he resisted the urge to take over, albeit just barely.  
  
“Jay…” Dick moaned, pressing open mouthed kisses against the side of Jason’s neck. “I…”  
  
“Shh… I know.” the younger man’s hands slid up, running through the acrobat’s hair.  
  
Slowly Dick drew back a little, straddling his hips and straightening, his eyes heavy-lidded and full of an emotion that made Jason’s chest ache and took his breath away.  However the younger man couldn’t hold eye contact when his lover began to sink down onto his length, causing Jason’s head to tip back and his hands to move to Dick’s hips.  After a moment he swallowed and looked back up at the other man, only for a slow, hard kiss to be pressed against his mouth.   
  
“I love you.” Dick breathed against his lips before lifting his hips and lowering them again, his eyes fluttering.   
  
Jason’s hands slid up his lover’s back, his throat working and eyes hooding; he really sucked at _this_ part but… “Love ya too, Dick.”  
  
He couldn’t have anticipated the way the other man shuddered and moaned, drawing back to stare at him with wide eyes.  Suddenly Dick’s pace increased, his hands moving to cup Jason’s cheeks as he stared down at him, his face full of happiness, wonder, and desire.  If Jason was being honest with himself, not that he’d admit it aloud just yet, it was one of the most gorgeous things he’d ever seen; yeah, he was really beginning to like anniversaries.


	4. Circus!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: BruDick  
> Warning: Age is ambiguous, can be seen underage.

Dick wasn’t certain how everything had spiraled out of control.  It had started with Bruce Wayne personally sponsoring him, saying that he saw the potential in him and wanted him to succeed.  He and his parents had been so happy and they’d gotten a new, more comfortable trailer for the show.  All the funds had helped repair netting and support beams, tents and costumes.  Really, it was the best luck that they’d had in years.   
  
He’d been invited to parties, charity events, been exposed to a world he’d thought he’d only ever see from the outside.  However, after his fumbling in the dark with Jason, it also gave him time to notice things.  He back to notice how large Bruce Wayne’s hands were, how beautiful his eyes were, began to blush when the older man smiled at him.  He was young, but he was no longer so innocent that he didn’t recognize desire when he felt it and, eventually, those smiles shifted a little, something in them making his heart beat faster and his mouth dry.   
  
Dick supposed that that was how he ended up with his pants around one ankle, straddling Bruce on the loveseat in one of the man’s many rooms.  He was whimpering against the older man’s neck as thick fingers pressed inside him, slowly, carefully, Bruce’s chest rumbling as he murmured soft encouragements against his hair.  Once they’d been alone Bruce Wayne had changed a little, a dark hunger entering his eyes that had been shielded by the glamor of his false persona, but, if Dick was being honest, he liked this Bruce more.   
  
“Mr. Wayne…” he moaned, shamelessly rocking back against the older man’s fingers; no matter what he did he put on a show.   
  
“Bruce.  Call me Bruce.” Bruce answered, slowly working a third finger into the teenager, slowly stretching him.   
  
“B-Bruce…” Dick moaned, liking the way the name rolled off his tongue; it felt good and full. “I… You don’t have to be so gentle with me, I—”   
  
“Shh…  I want to.  We have plenty of time before Alfred must return you to the circus, Dick.”   
  
“A-ah…  I-I just… I want—”   
  
“I know.”  
  
It feels like hours before the older man finally draws out his fingers, drawing a unhappy noise from the teen’s throat.  Dick drew back a little, placing his hands on Bruce’s bare chest, it was so large in comparison, and bit his lip as he watched the larger man, much larger, reach into a side table and retrieve a condom.  Deep, blue eyes slid back to him, dark and fathomless in the absence of light in the room, and the acrobat swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling nervous.   
  
“Are you sure?” Bruce asked softly, tearing open the package.   
  
“Y-yes Mr—I mean, Bruce.  Yes, Bruce.  I’m sure.” Dick stammered, flushing when the other man chuckled, resulting in the teenager offering him a shy smile. “I want this before…”   
  
Bruce pressed a finger to his lips, silencing the teen as he rolled the condom on. “Then let me make this good for you.  Memorable.”   
  
Large, gentle hands guided Dick’s hips down, resulting in a soft whimper from the acrobat when Bruce’s length pressed against his loosened hole.  Dick took a steadying breath before beginning to sink down on his own, his arms moving to wrap around the larger man’s neck and eyes squeezing shut.  It didn’t hurt but it was a little overwhelming, feeling so full and, when he thought it wouldn’t get better, thick, strong arms curled around him, holding him as Dick slowly took the length of the other man’s cock.   
  
“You’re beautiful.” Bruce murmured softly, making Dick’s eyes go wide before he smiled; if it came from Bruce Wayne, he could believe it.


	5. Glitter, Casual!Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tim/OMC

Nobody knew he was out.  In fact they typically didn’t, not when he was so good at sneaking away and everyone simply thought he was patrolling or researching.  Never had a stereotype worked so well for him in his life, but he appreciated it for giving him some time to himself, some time to let go for a while.  Not that he ever really indulged in the more chemical pleasures of going out, but he was good at letting go; he had to be, all things considered.   
  
When it came to clubs, the one he was currently at was always crowded, always dark, the music always loud.  Glitter rained from the ceiling almost constantly in various dark, shining colors, mostly purples, reds, and golds.  It was a gay club, full of attractive, well-groomed, young men and, well, Tim knew he was attractive simply from the women that tended to fawn over him.  Then again he supposed that his money could have also played a part in that.  However when large hands curled around his hips and warm breath tickled across the back of his neck, he knew that here, he was wanted for something other than his status and money; he liked that.   
  
“Hey, beautiful.” the stranger breathed, his voice continuing a slight hint of a southern drawl.   
  
Tim turned and slid his arms around the stranger’s neck, offering him a heavy-lidded, almost dreamy look; this man was muscular, blond, but plain; he bore no resemblance to anyone he cared about. “Oh, finally, someone wants to dance with me.”   
  
“Everyone wants to dance with you.” the man laughed, dragging him a little closer, his mouth trailing across his ear and over his jaw.  
  
It didn’t take long to drag the stranger into one of the bathrooms and into a stall; he could hear other couples with the exact same idea in several stalls.  Tim didn’t resist when the other man pushed him up against one wall of the stall and began to undo his pants, simply resting his head against the cool metal.  It wasn’t that he was pliant by any means, he just wanted to forget, and to forget, he acted a role, letting the stranger, David perhaps, slide slick fingers inside him, reveling in the fullness  Even in the dull light the glitter on them cast speckled rainbows across the stall walls.   
  
Tim glanced over his shoulder, watching the other man intently as he rolled on a condom and began to press inside him, before he closed his eyes and simply let himself feel. Filthy encounters in public restrooms were always so rushed, so hazy, they made it easy for him to not think, to pretend he was someone else, to pretend he had everything instead of nothing.  Never mind that the man behind him was good to him, unlike a few of the others he’d picked over the past few months, his hips moving hard and fast, free hand curling around Tim’s length.   
  
He didn’t bother to suppress the sounds he was making, blunt nails dragging across smooth metal metal as he drew closer and closer to orgasm.  He came with  a choked off cry , arching, his partially exposed torso brush against the chill of the stall wall.  There was a low groan next to his ear as the stranger stilled, shuddering against him, both of them breathless and sated.  Finally they pulled away from each other, cleaning their mess and tossing the condom in the toilet, straightening clothing.   
  
However then he was turned around, the strangers eyes crinkling in happiness before he pressed a kiss to Tim’s cheek. “Thanks, Beautiful.”   
  
Like that, the man slipped out of the stall, gently patting his cheek, and it was as if reality came crashing down.  He lifted a hand to his cheek, brushing through glitter, sweat, and smudged makeup and suddenly felt very hollow.  He’d come there to forget and sometimes it worked, but other times it just made him remember how alone he was.


	6. Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JayDami  
> Warning: Age ambiguous, can be seen as underage.

Every time he wants to take any form of control from Damian, it’s a struggle.  While most of the time he enjoys the fight, enjoys the pain, the bruises, and adrenaline, there are times when he really just wants to take his time.  Times like those he sneaks into the teenager’s bedroom and restrains with as much stealth and silence as he can manage.    
  
Jason slides between the boy’s slightly spread legs and leans down, eyes locked on Damian’s face, beginning to mouth his flaccid length, waiting for the other man to rouse.  It doesn’t take long, not with the way they’ve trained themselves to sleep and, soon, the teen is groaning, his eyes fluttering open and the leather cuffs, linked by metal, clinking as he tried to move.  Damian lifted his head and shot him a wary and annoyed look even as Jason felt his length hardening beneath the fabric of the teenager’s black briefs.  
  
“Release me, Todd.” Damian muttered, tugging at the cuffs again, his voice still sleep-rough and eyes heavy lidded.  
  
Jason laughed, gently sucking on the end of the younger man’s hardening dick, resulting in a sudden jerk of the teen’s hips. “No way, Short Stop.”   
  
“Don’t call me that.” Damian muttered, now sounding a little breathless.   
  
Jason chuckled, running his hands over the teen’s thighs; Damian’s limbs were still relaxed and sleep heavy, exactly how Jason liked him.  Pliant Damian was a rare thing, but he enjoyed every second that the teen was less defiant and fought less than normal, secretly enjoying that, for a little bit at least, the teen actually acted as if he enjoyed Jason’s presence in his bed.  Jason didn’t enjoy being used, suspected that that was what was happening, but wasn’t about to admit that he disliked it; everything was a weakness to Damian.   
  
Jason hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of the teenager’s briefs, gently pulling them down and off the boy’s length.  He ran his tongue over the length, reveling in the soft sound the teen made, before slowly beginning to take the entirety of his cock into his mouth.  There was a choked moan from the head of the bed, one that made heat coil in his belly, drawing attention to his own length, before fingers slid into his hair, causing him to startle and look up.   
  
Damian had one hand curled around the headboard, the cuffs discarded beside him but, otherwise, seemed content to let him continue.  Jason shot him a suspicious look that earned him an amused quirk of the teenager’s eyebrows before the older of the two rolled his eyes and began to move.  Other than carding through his hair, the hand gently cradled his head did nothing, simply holding instead of forcing as he was used to, something which left him relieved; he really didn’t want a fight that morning, not after the night he’d had.  In fact the touch seemed almost reassuring, those fingers moving to gently stroke his neck even as Jason drew back to lave his tongue over the tip of the teen’s cock, resulting in a soft, pleased sound.   
  
“Picked the lock and you’re not trying to maul me?  Your restraint is impressive.” Jason mused, his hand moving between the teen’s legs to roll his balls between his fingers.    
  
“I don’t want to fight tonight.” Damian muttered, averting his eyes, suddenly looking annoyed.   
  
Jason stared at him for a moment before chuckling. “Yeah, me either.” he mused, taking the teen’s length back into his mouth and resuming his work; admissions like that always deserved a reward.


	7. His skin tasted like heaven but burned with the fires of hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JayTim

There was something about the way Jason’s skin tasted, about the feel of him beneath him, willing and pliant, that made touching him and running his mouth over every inch of him irresistible.  It should have felt wrong, should have felt horribly fucked up, especially since he still bore multiple scans from this man.  There had been so much hatred between them, so much rage, then wariness and reluctant truces before either of them realized that they had more in common than they’d thought; they were the ones that had been left behind, had been replaced, and had been left to carve something new for themselves.  However the major difference had been that Tim hadn’t started killing people.   
  
Gentle fingers slid into his hair, gently tugging, urging him up before their mouths met, and the heat of it was like swallowing fire, like when Jason came back he’d returned with unearthly heat in his veins. Tim moaned and ground their hips together, blunt nails dragging across Jason’s broad chest, continuing the slow roll of his hips as the other man arched beneath him.  Thick arms cradled his neck and back, holding him even as they moved together, wordlessly seeking comfort in each other’s bodies.  It had been only recently that Jason had allowed him into his safe house, the amount of trust it took not lost on Tim, Tim that guarded his secrets like a cornered wolf.  
  
“Tim…” Jason gasped against his mouth, his eyes heavy lidded, turning the blue-green of them almost black in the darkness of his safe house.  
  
Tim nodded, moving to press their foreheads together as their hips continued to grind together, their rhythm slow, but the movements of their hands and mouths full of desperation.  Neither had brought up the subject of intercourse despite the fact that it had been months since their first encounter.  Deep down they both knew that neither of them was really ready for that kind of vulnerability physically or emotionally, so they simply took pleasure in ways they could, losing themselves in one another for an hour or so, then disappearing into the night.  
  
Tim’s pace falters and he lets out a choked out groan, moving to bury his face against the side of the other man’s neck, breathing growing erratic.  Jason’s hands continue to move over him, caressing his neck, his sides, his back even as they rut against each other, his actions betraying more than anything they said could.  Tim reciprocated, offering gentle caresses and gentle kisses even as he let out a groan that escalated into an aborted cry as he came, shuddering against the man beneath him.  
  
Jason’s hand slid between them, smearing sticky release across his fingers as he moved to stroke himself to completion.  It didn’t take long before the older of the two let out a low, rumbling groan, spattering his stomach, adding to the mess between them, before slumping, lazily wiping his hand on the bed sheets.  They spent a few long moments simply catching their breath, before Tim sluggishly moving to draw away only for Jason’s arms to tighten a little.   
  
“You look tired.” Jason mused, his eyes heavy lidded with weariness when they met Tim’s.  “Wouldn’t want you braining yourself on your way home.”   
  
Tim stared at the other man, marveling at the hidden invitation before smiling and moving to tuck his face against the larger man’s neck, settling once more. “Yeah, I guess not.”


	8. Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: TimDami  
> Warning: Age is ambiguous, can be seen as underage.

“Drake.”  
  
It’s breathless and desperate, Damian’s voice strung out as he fruitlessly struggled against the arm-length restraint that held his arms behind his back.  Sweat slid down his torso in tiny rivulets, dripping down onto the carpet that rested beneath his bent and slightly spread knees. There was a soft whirring noise, the source of which, buried deep inside the youngest Wayne and held in place but a sleek, black, leather harness, the only sounds other than Damian’s labored breathing.   
  
“Ten more minutes.” Tim murmured from where he sat in his desk chair, fully dressed, elbows braced on his thighs and his chin resting on his folded hands.  
  
Damian made a choked, frustrated sound, his mouth snapping shut with an audible click.  His restraint was impressive considering that he hadn’t held back his insults the first three times the same scenario had played out.  Tim allowed a pleased smile curve his lips as he continued to watch, his eyes sliding down to eye a bead of moisture that dribbled down the underside of the teen’s length and over the leather secured around the base of it.  Finally the older of the two stood and approached the boy on the floor, noting the way Damian’s eyes widened and his shoulders sagged a little.   
  
Tim moved to stand in front of the teen, reaching out to gently pull Damian’s head forward so his head rested against his thigh.  Damian didn’t resist, simply moaning as the older of the two ran his fingers through his hair, rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of his slacks.  They had been in the scene for so long that the teen had finally succumbed to his role and relaxed.  Tim hoped that one day, maybe, it wouldn’t be so difficult for Damian to give in and enjoy himself without so much work, without nearly two hours of near constant arousal and frustration for both of them.   
  
“Five more minutes.” Tim murmured, keeping his voice quiet and soothing and Damian let out a sound that was close to a sob.   
  
“Timothy…” Damian’s body trembled, the muscles in his thighs and belly bunching and relaxing, the sight more alluring than the teen even realized.   
  
“I know.” Tim murmured, smiling a little; it was rare that Damian used his first name. “Four more minutes.”   
  
Four minutes feels like an eternity, something he’s fairly certain the teen can agree with.  Finally Tim slowly sinks down to kneel between Damian’s spread thighs, his fingers gently stroking the younger male’s face, murmuring soothing nothings.  His hand moves to the controls of the toy vibrating inside the teen, Tim’s eyes fixing on his watch before turning off the vibrations.  Damian moans in a combination of relief and frustration, only to let out a strangled cry when Tim’s fingers undid the leather cock ring, slender, dextrous fingers curling around the boy’s neglected cock.   
  
It only takes a few strokes before Damian is coming, resulting in a soft sob that’s a mix of agony and ecstasy, the sensations too extreme after so long.  Tim reaches up with his clean hand to guide Damian to lean forward against him which the teen does gratefully, trembling and too exhausted to worry about his pride or remember his normal attitude.  Tim wipes his hand on a nearby sheet and unfastens the restraint, gently beginning to rub sensation back into the teen’s arms, wincing a little in sympathy at the soft, pained hiss that left the boy’s lips.   
  
“…Thank you.” Damian murmured against his neck, his words soft and weary.   
  
Tim smiled a little, giving the teen a moment, giving him all the time he needed. “You’re welcome.  Now, let’s get you to the bath.”   
  
“Next time, Drake, it’s your turn.”   
  
“I look forward to it.” 


	9. Bottom!Jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JayTim

Getting Jason to relinquish any form of control was difficult but rewarding.  When Jason let go, really let go, he was beautiful and tended to be greedy when he came to pleasure.  However he was still Jason, still had that smirk that made Tim’s heart hammer in his chest, but it was more a ‘I know what seeing me like this is doing to you’ look than anything.  Jason’s arrogance should have been obnoxious, but he knew it was mostly a ruse, one that hid nervousness and insecurity that made Tim lean forward, planting a kiss between the other man’s shoulder blades.  He twisted his fingers inside of him, resulting in a low, rumbling groan, one that was mostly muffled by bedsheets but that he felt wherever their skin touched.   
  
“You good, Jay?” Tim asked, continuing to stretch the other man; it had been a while for both of them, really.   
  
Jason chuckled, glancing back over his shoulder, looking content and amused. “Yeah, Kid, I’m good.”   
  
Tim gave him a mildly annoyed look. “Are you laughing at me?  Seriously?”   
  
“No, just the fact that you have to ask that.”   
  
Rolling his eyes, Tim leaned down and lightly bit one of his lover’s ass cheeks as he drew out his fingers, resulting in a small jolt. “You’re an ass.”   
  
“Oh, I’m an ass?  You bit me.” Jason muttered, amusement still dancing in his eyes.   
  
“Yes, for being an ass.” Tim answered, keeping the banter going as he rolled on a condom and slicked himself; silence bothered Jason.  
  
However, as soon as he began to press inside the other man, the conversation was no longer needed.  Jason’s eyes clenched shut and his lips parted, hands curling in the sheets, savoring the sensation of slowly being filled.  When Jason was as pliant as he was being the sex was good, great even, but, then again, both of them had been through too much to get where they were to really care about lost pride in the bedroom.  They’d gradually grown comfortable around each other, a hefty feat considering their pasts but, looking at what they’d become, Tim couldn’t say that the effort wasn’t worth it.   
  
“Come on, Baby Bird.” Jason breathed, his eyes heavy-lidded and his body shifting restlessly. “Don’t make me wait all night.”   
  
“I should, just because you said that.” Tim mused with a slight quirk of his lips before beginning to move, his eyes fluttering shut and fingers digging into the other man’s hips.  
  
Jason simply let out a soft moan in response, shuddering as the younger man’s pace increased.  Tim never got over the weight of being able to do this with the other man meant, what unspoken truth reinforced.  Thus it didn’t take long before he established a pace that he knew his lover favored, watching the way Jason’s teeth clenched and his brows knit, the way his eyes clenched shut, soft, aborted noises occasionally passing his lips.  Every sound was like a victory as the man, while he was quite loud and vocal outside of the bedroom, made very little noise during sex; it made him wonder what in the man’s past made him think that he had to be quiet.  
  
“Jay…” Tim breathed, one hand sliding down one of his lover’s muscular thighs and around, his fingers curling around Jason’s cock.  
  
“Fuck.” the older man moaned, his back bowing.   
  
Tim leaned down, pressing gentle kisses to the back of the older man’s neck. “I love it when you’re like this.”   
  
Blue-green eyes crack open to stare back at Tim, the flush in his cheeks darkening a little; after their years together, the younger of the two could see that Jason liked the compliment.  “Just—Faster.”  
  
Tim smiled a little and obeyed; he’d learned to read between the lines, to see the true meaning between what the other man said.  If there was anyone that guarded themselves ferocious it was Jason Todd, and Tim was grateful that he’d stayed with him to reap the rewards.


	10. Frottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: BruJay  
> Warning: Very much underage.

“B-Boss…” Jason gasps, his hands braced on the older man’s chest as his hips move.   
  
Bruce doesn’t say anything, his large hands simply curling loosely around his hips, his fingers dipping beneath the ‘shorts’, Jason thought they were almost too short to even be shorts anymore, he wore when he trained.  Normally they don’t do things in the cave, don’t let themselves go in case someone unexpected shows up, but the teenager could only assume that his mentor wanted it just as bad.  Unlike Jason, the billionaire wasn’t wearing anything, caught fresh out of the shower and preparing to head upstairs to get change; briefly the teen wondered where that towel had gone.  Bruce was hard and his skin ever so slightly flushed, the only things giving away how aroused he was, otherwise he was completely composed and watching him.  
  
“Jason.” Bruce finally spoke up, the deep rumble of it making Jason’s hips jerk and his teeth clamp down on his bottom lip. “You know the rules of the cave.”   
  
Since he sounded more amused than disapproving, the teenager gave him a pouty look from beneath his lashes, continuing to rock his hips, grinding their lengths together. “Sorry, B.”   
  
“I’m sure.” Bruce’s hands suddenly tightened, pulling his ward’s hips down a little rougher, resulting in a moan that had Jason lifting his hand so he could bite down on his index finger, muffling it.  
  
Strong hands continued to guide the teen’s hips, increasing the pace and making the teen let out a muffled whimper, his entire body trembling.  It one took a few more motions of his hips before he let out a strangled cry that he tried to smother against the skin of the older man’s chest and was only partially successful.  Jason trembled, making a soft, pleased noise as large, gentle hands stroked over his back, soothing him a little, before the teen realized that the older man was still hard and now slicked with the come leaking through Jason’s shorts.  Flushing he looked up at Bruce, biting his lip, noting the amusement in those blue eyes, the slight upward curve of his lips.   
  
“Boss, you—” Jason began, slowly sitting up.   
  
“Let’s get you cleaned up, Jason.” Bruce murmured, his eyes full of a heat that made the teen swallowed thickly. “I think you could use a nice, long shower.”   
  
Jason swallowed, heat rising in his cheeks at the implication before he grinned. “Whatever you, say, Boss.”


	11. Pheromones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JayDami  
> Warning: Underage

There’d been a lot of firsts for Damian when he’d become Robin and, sadly, he’d underestimated how dirty Poison Ivy fought.  In fact the teen had set off nearly every alarm getting into Jason’s safe house and was visibly shaking when he stumbled into his living room.  Almost immediately the older of the two backed away, noting how dilated the boy’s eyes were, how he trembled, and how his eyes followed him, narrow and almost predatory.   
  
“Serves you right for not carrying an antidote.” Jason muttered as he deactivated and re-set the alarms, eying the teen warily as he did so.   
  
It didn’t take long before the teen practically stomped towards him, looking annoyed and desperate. “ _Todd—”_  
  
“No no no no.” Jason held up a finger and backed up, but Damian didn’t stop and, well, the kid was fast when he wanted to be.  
  
Damian tackled him back onto the floor, sending the fine, shimmering powder he was covered in raining down all over Jason, exactly what he’d been trying to avoid. Then the teen shoved a hand between Jason’s legs, causing him to suck in a quick breath, and it was over, the powder turning the blood in his veins to liquid fire.  With a low moan, Jason reached up and pulled the teen’s head down for a thorough kiss, shuddering as Damian’s hands, still encased in his gauntlets, ran down his chest.  When they reached the loose lounge pants he was wearing he immediately  tugged them down just far enough to expose Jason’s cock.   
  
Swearing softly, Jason reached out and stripped the teen’s gauntlets off him, casting them aside.  Next went the cape, even the brush of the thick fabric both of them shudder, though Jason knew that Damian was much further gone than he was; Damian was never pliant and agreeable.  Jason had just enough sense left to fish lube out of one of the teen’s utility belt pouches before removing it and letting it fall to the side carelessly.  He was slowly losing just as much control as Damian had, and he’d stopped fighting the roaming hands and mouth of the teenager long ago.    
  
Finally he got the bottom of Damian’s Robin uniform and his jock down far enough that he could reach the boy’s hole, and, when the first, slick digit pressed inside the teen, he moaned.  Jason only did the barest necessary, mentally having to force himself to think ‘this is necessary’ in order to keep stretching the teen as he whimpered against his neck and writhed against him.  Finally he guided the teen’s hips down, relishing the long drawn out moan it pulled from his throat, Damian’s head tipping back and his back arching.   
  
Jason should have anticipated that the teen would just take things into his own hands, but he wasn’t really thinking anymore, and when Damian began to move his hips, letting out little unrestrained gasps and moans.  A small voice in the back of his head told him he should have been watching Robin ride his cock, but he ignored it, his hips thrusting up practically against his will, drawing a sharp cry from the teenager above him.  Distantly he recognized that the pollen probably wouldn’t be fading for a while, but in that moment he didn’t care.  They could agree to not talk about it after they’d fucked the effects of the pollen out of their systems.


	12. Uniforms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JayDick

“You have the right to remain silent.” Dick murmured, smirking when Jason moaned in response. “Though I have a feeling you’re not going to exercise it.”   
  
Jason, handcuffed, face pressed to the mattress and hips in the air, shuddered and gasped but said nothing, his eyes clenched shut as Dick’s fingers worked inside him.  Dick had already known that his boyfriend enjoyed the BPD uniform when he’d worn it back in Bludhaven, but he hadn’t realized how much.  Simply seeing how fast Jason had gone from intrigued to painfully aroused had left Dick hard and aching in his uniform pants.   
  
“ _Dick--”_ Jason’s voice was desperate.  
  
“I’m sorry, were you about to insult me?” Dick questioned, reaching out to tangle his fingers in the other man’s hair, tugging his head back just enough to be uncomfortable. “What did you call me?”   
  
“ _O-Officer_.  Please, I—” Jason’s words made Dick’s cock throb in answer as he released his hold on his boyfriend’s hair.  
  
“That’s what I thought.” Dick twisted his fingers, wringing a choked-off groan from the man beneath him. “Do you need something, Mr. Todd?”  
  
Jason’s hands flexed in the handcuffs that held him; he could probably get out of them fairly easily, but he didn’t _want_ to.  “Please, Officer, I…”  
  
Dick decided to have mercy on his boyfriend; there were still a few issues there to get around. “I think I can absolve you of your crimes this once.”  
  
“Thank you, Officer.” Jason’s voice was breathless, a low moan passing his lips when Dick slowly drew his fingers from him.   
  
“Now, there’s just the matter of _payment_.” Dick breathed, even as unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants, drawing out his cock.  
  
“Ain’t got much, Officer.” Jason was watching him with heavy-lidded eyes, his cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs.   
  
Dick tore open a condom and rolled it on, slicking himself, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Guess I’ll have to settle for this.”   
  
Jason and nodded his head as best he could, eyes clenching shut. “Yes.”   
  
Dick ran a soothing hand over his lover’s back, noting the way he relaxed at the touch and smiled a little; he had to be careful when they did scenes as Jason could get lost in them.  He needed almost constant grounding to make sure that he remembered that everything was okay but, deep down, Dick _enjoyed_ taking care of him and making sure everything was good for him.  After a few moments he reached down and gripped his cock, his other hand steadying Jason’s hips, before he slowly pressed inside him, his eyes fluttering shut.  
  
Jason let out a shuddering breath before smirking back at Dick. “Everything… To your satisfaction, Officer?”  
  
Dick stared at him, the words making him roll his hips a little in answer before he grinned. “Oh yes.  Let me _show_ you how satisfactory your services are, Mr. Todd.”


	13. Rockstar!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JayDick  
> Warning: Drug use

Dick’s high as a kite.  Then again, that’s normal anymore, especially when they fuck.  It seems that lately their vocalist doesn’t want to even touch him unless he’s so high he’s practically another person.  Jason remembers a time that Dick was clean and got him to stop drinking, that there was laughter and secret, stolen kisses, but that had been so long ago he barely remembers what it’s like.  Really, fucking Dick seems to just make him feel more and more hollow, but he isn’t certain how to quit.  
  
“Jace~” Dick moans but there’s a melodic lilt to it that makes Jason lean down, brushing their lips together as hips hips continue to move between the vocalist’s legs. “I never wanna lose you.”  
  
Maybe _that_ was why he stayed. “You won’t, Bluebird.”  
  
“P-promise?” Dick gasped, his fingers digging into Jason’s shoulder blades.   
  
“So long as you’re my Bluebird, I’ll be here.” Jason answered, moving to rest their foreheads together.   
  
“I’ll always be your ‘bird, Jace.” Dick breathed, biting his lip and arching his back, eyes so dilated they almost look black. “Never changin’, always me.”  
  
Jason swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat and leaned down, pressing their mouths roughly together.  It was easy to move faster, harder, to make them both forget about speaking, about what they were doing, about how fucked up their life had become.  Then again, Jason supposed that he was one of the few that had really noticed the change, one of the few to really realized what was wrong.   
  
Dick came with a strangled cry, his head tipping back and back bowing gracefully, all lean, ink-covered muscle minus the track marks he knew were behind the man’s knees.  It drew an unsatisfying orgasm from him, one that was there and gone too fast and left him exhausted and unhappy.  However he looked up and faked a smile when he felt Dick’s hands trailing over the stubble on his jaw, the vocalist’s eyes dreamy when he looked up.   
  
“You stayin, Jace?” Dick’s eyes were already beginning to flutter shut and his words slurred. “I like it when you stay.”   
  
Jason swallowed the bitterness that rose in his throat as he tucked himself back in his pants, leaning down to kiss the vocalist’s forehead. “Go to sleep, Bluebird.”   
  
“Okay….” Dick trailed off, his head rolling to the side.   
  
Gritting his teeth, Jason grabbed his leather jacket, cigarettes and lighter and fled the tour bus; there was no way he was sleeping that night.


	14. Knifeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JayDami  
> Warning: Underage

Jason is the only one he trusts to hold a knife to his throat.  While many underestimated his skills and intellect due to attitude and Gotham accent, Damian never did, but trusting him, trusting anyone, had been difficult.  However, as the blade slid over his skin, never once cutting, he began to understand the benefits of placing such trust in the other man, despite the fact that he would never admit it out loud.    
  
Damian has to work at remaining still, even his breathing and sounds of pleasure having been halted in favor of remaining still and feeling cold, sharp metal trail down his neck and over his chest; he knows how sharp that knife is, knows how much care Jason gives it. Thus, for once, he restrains himself from speaking, his throat working as he closes his eyes and simply feels, controlling his entire body to keep from getting a nasty cut.  However that in itself is erotic in ways he refuses to express, knowing that he can control himself even during arousal, something he knows tantalizes his lover as well.   
  
However he barely restrains his hips from bucking when Jason’s tongue slides up his length, lapping at the drops of moisture that had gathered on the tip. “T-Todd—”   
  
“Keeping you on your toes, Baby Bat.” Jason answered, smirking up at the teen.  “What’re you scared of?”   
  
If Damian was being honest, he’d have said the knife being only a few inches away from his cock, however… “You think I’m afraid of your knife?  Tt.”   
  
Jason lets out a soft hum in response, making Damian scowl as it’s the sound he makes when he doesn’t believe the teenager.  However he doesn’t have a chance to retort as Jason slowly begins to take his cock into mouth, Damian’s muscles bunching and his throat working as he forced himself to remain still through sheer force of will, letting out a choked off groan.  He stares with heavy-lidded eyes at the older man, his hands fisting in the sheets of the bed, staring at the gleam of naked metal against his skin and the heat in Jason’s eyes.  Damian had no illusions that the knife would be staying for much longer, but while it was there, cold and threatening against his belly, he intended to enjoy it.


	15. Provocation in Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, Implied KyleConnorJason

“Why don’t you grow a set Ray—” Jason grunted, interrupted by Kyle’s hands fisting in the collar of his jacket and roughly shoving him against a wall.   
  
They stare at one another, eyes locked and narrow, not saying anything for a long moment, before the Green Lantern finally speaks. “Connor, get everyone out of here.”  
  
There’s a moment of silence before Jason hears the archer begin to usher their friends out of the room with gentle requests and soft dismissals when prompted for an explanation.  Connor would probably make them make it up to him later, but he was the calm and patient one, the one that typically prevented such volatile confrontations.  However when Jason had first started antagonizing Kyle, the archer had looked at him with a quiet understanding that had done odd things to Jason’s chest, simply fueling the ribbing.  He didn’t like to think that Kyle and Connor got him, that they understood his motivations and that he was predictable.  
  
“I shouldn’t reward your shitty behavior.” Kyle growled in his face, causing Jason’s cock to throb in his pants; he loved it when Kyle was angry.  “You’re so fucking high maintenance.”   
  
Jason bristles. “Ex-fucking-scuse—”  
  
He grunted when Kyle shoved their mouths together, anger warring with arousal before he moaned and sagged against the wall, head tilting and gloved hands lifting to fist in the Green Lantern’s hair.  Kyle’s hands released his coat, moving instead to unfasten his belt and pants, shoving them down around Jason’s thighs.  Jason moans against the other man’s mouth when Kyle’s hand curls around his length, gently squeezing before beginning to stroke.  
  
Jason tears his mouth away to suck in a lungful of air, arching against Kyle as the Green Lantern’s mouth moves over the side of his throat. “Fuck…”   
  
“I know you need this.” Kyle breathes against his ear even as his hand moves faster.  “But Jesus Christ, Jason, just _tell_ me.”   
  
Jason chuckles, the sound a little breathless as he drags his fingers across Kyle’s scalp and closes his eyes. “That no… Fun, Rayner.”


	16. Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Connor/Jason, Kyle/Connor/Jason

He’d known that Jason had a certain fondness for fellatio, but he hadn’t really counted on how much enthusiasm he put into the act.  Connor tipped his head back, his fingers tangled loosely in Jason’s slightly-wavy, black hair, and fought not to making an embarrassingly large amount of noise.  After all, they were supposed to be _working_ , not doing rather inappropriate things in a back alley while Kyle scouted the area from above.  Part of him wanted Kyle to find them, honestly, despite the exasperation it would result in.  
  
It was then that Connor had an idea, one that had heat rushing to his cheeks. “Jason…  What if I said—A-ah… That Kyle was watching us?”   
  
Connor had to bite his lip at the low moan that vibrated around his cock, nearly doubling over in pleasure.  Jason’s eyes were closed and his cheeks flushed as his pace quickened, the sight alone making the archer shudder and arch, letting out a soft moan.  Connor tipped his head back, eyes fluttering, only for them to widen, lips parting, a strangled moan passing them when he noticed Kyle, arms crossed over his chest, and staring down at him, his expression unreadable.   
  
“O-oh…” Connor breathed, staring up at the Green Lantern, noting that he wasn’t making any move to stop them, simply moving to float a little lower; he hated Kyle’s mask a lot right then. “ _K-Kyle_ …”  
  
Jason let out another shuddering  moan in response, one of the vigilante’s hands moving between Connor’s legs to roll his balls between his fingers.  It didn’t take much more for Connor to come, arching and biting his lip, forcing himself to not making any noise other than a desperate whimper.  He shivered as he felt Jason swallow, felt his tongue slide over him, cleaning him, before he drew back, smirking and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.   
  
“Pretty kinky there, Connor.” Jason breathed, moving to adjust himself.  
  
“Feeling pretty left out up here, guys.” Kyle interjected, his hands planted on his hips.   
  
Connor laughed when Jason, eyes comically wide in surprise, fell back onto his ass and stared up at Green Lantern, looking stunned. “Well, fuck me.”   
  
“I intend to.” Kyle answered and, with a quick quirk of his lips, he flew off to finish what he’d started.


	17. Strip Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BruDick

Typically private dances were just as the name implied, back in a private room, but there were some customers that made him want to make an exception.  He’d stopped dancing in the customer’s lap a while ago, instead grinding their hips together when the stranger’s mouth pressed hungrily to his.  His hands were roaming over Dick’s naked back, the touch gentle and patient, seemingly content to draw the encounter out as long as possible.  
  
“Don’t you have other dances to do?” the man teases, his fingers toying with the brilliant blue thong Dick was wearing.  
  
“You paid me so well that you’ve got me the entire night, Sir.” Dick answers, his eyes fluttering a little.  
  
“Bruce.” the man corrects, his blue eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiles. “Call me Bruce.  If you don’t have any more work tonight…”  
  
Heat immediately rushed to Dick’s cheeks. “Well, I, I mean—”  
  
“No need for panic.” Bruce soothes, his hands gently squeezing the stripper’s ass, making him arch and gasp. “I simply was going to offer to buy you dinner.”  
  
Dick is about to respond when the man leans in and presses their mouths roughly together.  Moaning, Dick slides his fingers through Bruce’s slicked-back hair, rocking their hips together and whimpering when thick fingers dip between the globes of his ass.  It’s slutty, it’s completely filthy, yet wonderful and it makes Dick break the kiss, leaning in to kiss along Bruce’s ear as his hand slides between them, gripping his client’s impressive length through his slacks.  
  
“Just dinner, Bruce?” Dick gasps out; he knows his boss doesn’t like it when he sleeps with clients but if it’s not on the property….  
  
“All I bought was your time.” Bruce answers, his fingers toying with the strip of fabric that makes up with back of Dick’s thong. “You do have a choice in what we do.”  
  
Dick pulled back then, his eyes hooded before he flushed, looking nervous. “I… Let’s get out of here.  I just need to check in with my boss and get my coat.”  
  
Bruce smiles and the look makes Dick’s heart clench with longing, something he hadn’t felt in a while. “Alright… What’s your name?  Your _real_ name.”  
  
“It’s… Dick.  They call me Dick.” 


	18. Panties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BruJay

It had been a gamble, really, wearing lace panties underneath his pants, also something that had required that he wrestle with his pride quite a bit, but it had payed off.  However it had also left his hands securely tied behind his back with the other man’s tie, thus able to do much to retaliate when he’d also secured a blindfold over his eyes.  Jason had expected a lot less foreplay and a lot more violent fucking, but, then again, he should have known Bruce would want to take his time.  
  
Jason’s breath was a little ragged, his head tipped back, as Bruce’s  tongue ran over the bulge beneath the lace of the underwear.  Briefly the older man paused to swirl his tongue over the exposed tip of Jason’s cock, resulting in a choked off groan, before he went back to laving attention over his balls and thighs.  Bruce had kept him on edge for close to an hour and, honestly, Jason was proud of himself for not giving in and begging for the older man to just fuck him and get it over with.  However his willpower was only so strong, and it was beginning to crack, which was exactly what Bruce wanted.   
  
“Bruce…” he gasped out, hips bucking a little just to feel the scrape of the lace against his cock.  
  
“Hush.” Bruce commanded softly, the words spoken against his thigh.  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ, Bruce—”   
  
“Patience.”   
  
Suddenly he’s being rolled onto his stomach, an action which draws a low moan from him.  Slick fingers slide inside the back of his panties, thick fingers pressing against his hole and rubbing, teasing.  Jason shudders, wanting to curse at the other man, to demand that he finally gives him what he wants, what he _needs_ , but he holds back, throat working; Bruce had slowly taught him patience over the years, if only in the bedroom, and it tended to pay off.  With a soft sound of approval, Bruce leans down to press a gentle kiss to his shoulder, slowly working two fingers inside him, resulting in a broken moan from Jason.   
  
“Good.” Bruce murmured, gently stroking the arch of Jason’s spine with one hand.   
  
Jason had never thought that one word would be able to affect him in quite such a way.  However, coming from Bruce, any sort of positive reassurance was golden, precious, and it made him moan.


	19. Dom!Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JayTim

Normally it takes quite a bit to catch Jason off guard, to get him into a place where he doesn’t really care about pride, control, or any of the other issues that had plagued him since his resurrection.  However ever since he’d tentatively grown attached to Tim, the kid somehow managing to make his way through the minefield of his psyche, he’d gotten very good at circumventing his hangups.  Never mind that he’d gotten downright sneaky, which would explain how he managed to crawl on top of Jason while he was still asleep.  
  
“You’re going to get decked one of these days, Baby Bird.” Jason muttered before sighing and relaxing as a slow but insistent kiss was pressed against his lips.  
  
Calloused fingers ran through Jason’s hair, making him relax, one hand lifting to gently cup the back of Tim’s neck before the younger man drew back a little. “I’ll just add it to the list of things you need to make up to me.”   
  
Jason snorted but couldn’t disagree; he’d been an asshole to Tim for a while. “That’s an endless list.”  
  
“I may have truncated it.” Tim smiled, his free hand sliding down Jason’s torso as he slowly rolled his hips.   
  
Jason tipped his head back, throat working; he hadn’t even really realized how hard Tim was until he rubbed against his own, half-hard length. “That’s awfully sweet of you.”  
  
Tim chuckled, leaning in to kiss along his jaw. “No, just practical.”   
  
“I’m assuming your practical ass didn’t just crawl into bed all sneaky-like for a chat.” Jason mused, arching a little as Tim continued to move, the roll of his hips lazy, at least for the moment.  
  
“An excellent deduction.” Tim answered, lips quirking.  “It’s because you’re just so… Pliant like this.”   
  
“I feel like I should be offended.” Jason muttered, despite the hand he lifted to trail over Tim’s back.   
  
“You should be flattered that I go through so much effort just to fuck you.” Tim answered, his eyes full of heat.   
  
Jason shuddered and closed his eyes for a moment, heat rolling through him at how bold Tim had gotten in the bedroom.  Tim’s mouth found his again, the kiss more insistent this time, hot, wet, and filthy, drawing a low moan from his throat as he tangled his fingers in Tim’s long hair.  Their hips were moving a little faster now, their breathing coming just a bit faster as Jason’s lethargy faded a little.  After a few moments Tim drew back, reaching for something in the folds of the bedding, before holding up a bottle of lubricant and a condom, looking smug.   
  
“You are so lucky you’re on my good side.” Jason muttered, lips quirking a little before a slick finger began to press inside him, resulting in a gasp; they didn’t do this enough, but he’d be damned if he’d ever admit it.   
  
“Yes.” Tim agreed, leaning in to press a few gentle kisses to Jason’s throat.  “I didn’t really enjoy being on your bad side very much.  
  
Jason hummed, noncommittal, before letting out a soft moan as a second finger slid inside him.  “Yes, well, if you don’t hurry up you’ll be there again.”   
  
Tim chuckled again, eyes hooded and full of a fondness that made Jason’s chest tight; he didn’t deserve that look. “Let me relish the moment, Jason.”   
  
Jason sighed and let his head tip back, if only for an excuse to block out the way Tim looked at him; it made him nervous and exhilarated at the same time.  “Fine, fine.  You’re lucky I’m still half-awake.”   
  
There was another gentle kiss against his throat even as Tim’s fingers continued to move. “No, just lucky.”


	20. Vehicle Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim/Adult!Damian

Tim’s reflection is distorted in the hood of the Red Bird, his old car that he still likes to take out every so often for the sake of nostalgia.  Despite the distortion, he can see the heat in his cheeks and the way his hair clings to his sweaty face.  There are grease smudges across his cheeks and forehead and his hair, even longer than it’d had been when he was a teen, was beginning to fall out of the ponytail he’d haphazardly shoved it into.  However he hadn’t been counting on being bent over the hood of his car so his lover could shove his face between his legs.   
  
“D-Damian…” he gasped out, moaning at the wet, filthy noises the other man was making as his tongue slid over Tim’s hole.  
  
Teeth graze the skin of his ass, making him gasp and arch a little despite himself; he’d just polished the Red Bird after making sure everything was working, but couldn’t bring himself to care about the mess he was going to make of her hood.  Slick finger soon joined the other man’s tongue, resulting in a low moan, hips rocking back against the intrusion eagerly.  Despite how pleasant Damian’s little surprise visit to the garage was, he still couldn’t help but wonder what had caused the other man to shove him face-first onto the hood of his car and practically tear his coveralls and pants down to pool around his ankles.  
  
Damian had filled out as he’d grown and his hands were huge where they curled around his hips, something that still made heat pool in his groin. “Damian, please just—”   
  
With a final lick, the other man drew back, his fingers still moving, stretching. “Drake, it is highly inappropriate for you to have kept this from me.”    
  
“W-what..?” Tim gasped out, his fingers squeaking across the polished hood.   
  
“Had I known how attractive you were when so disheveled and messy I would have made more regular visits.”  
  
Tim moaned in response, his cheeks flushing darker at the compliment.  He let out a soft, disappointed sound when Damian’s fingers drew out of him, twisting his head to watch as the other man, still clad in his suit from working in the office, drew himself from his slacks.  Damian retrieved a condom from his pocket, causing Tim to shoot him and amused look even as he rolled it on and moved to press against his loosened hole.   
  
“Always so prepared.” Tim breathed before moaning and biting his lip as Damian began to press inside him.   
  
“I have to be.” Damian answered, seemingly still completely in control, though Tim knew better. “Especially when you have a terrible habit of being unintentionally beautiful.” 


End file.
